Against The Rules
by TheGoddessIsAlive
Summary: Annabeth is a vampire, who was turned by her close friend Luke. Now, her only friend is Thalia, another vampire. Percy Jackson is a vampire hunter, along with Nico Di Angelo. When the four meet one day while Percy is on patrol, what will happen? Who knows? Percabeth and Thalico. Tiny bit fluffy, but not really. No demigods! R & R, please!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, here it is: the first chapter of my new story. A little shout out to JustNotNormal, the only person who showed any interest in this idea. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer:Sadly, I do not own the amazing thing that is Percy Jackson. I only own the plot, unfortunatly. **

**Annabeth POV**

The sun was setting. The moon high in the sky. To most people, this meant sleep, but to me, it meant dinner. It was time to hunt. I was dressed in the clothes of a normal human jogger - a tracksuit and jacket with an iPod in my pocket, though music was the last thing I was listening to. "Hey, beautiful!" A mans voice broke the cool silence of the night. A typical desperate guy, no one would miss him. Tomorrow night, a different guy would get chucked out of the bar he was sitting outside of. Maybe that guy would be a victim, too. I don't know. But for now, it was this guy. "Lookin' for someone, gorgeous?" he sneered at me. Ugh. "Maybe. What's it to you?" I shot back at him. Disgusting human, I thought to myself. Why do they - no, I can't, I won't think like him. Like Luke.

I headed towards the man. "Maybe I'm lost. Maybe you can show me the way home, eh?" I smiled, though inside I was practically throwing up. " Ah, it's too late. Come stay the night at mine, eh?"he said mimicking me. "Sure. Lead the way." He must think I'm crazy. Going off with a stranger in the middle of the night, who would do that? Well, me, I guess. But I have my reasons. " Richmond Street, here we come." he joked. " Oh, Richmond Street? I know a shortcut. Just down here!" I lead him down a dead end side street, perfect for what I was about to do. I was in front, so I turned around as fast as lightning, my fangs coming out just before I sunk them deep into his neck. Seconds later, he was just another victim in an alleyway somewhere. Then, I was the one on the ground as memories of my human life came flashing back.

* * *

_Flashback_

_His hands were wrapped around my face, covering my eyes so I couldn't see a thing. I giggled. "Where are you taking me?" I asked. "Somewhere special," he replied. " Somewhere really amazing" We walked for five minutes more, and each time I asked him where we were going, he said the same thing. "We're here." he whispered. It was a dark, dead end alleyway. I frowned. "Luke? This is just an alleyway. Luke?" I asked as I turned around. Luke looked strange - there was a dark light in his eyes, and his teeth - were those fangs? "I am so, so sorry, Annabeth. So sorry." The last thing I saw was regret in his eyes as he plunged his fangs into my neck. My body ripped apart with pain, pain beyond anything anyone would know. Then, all of a sudden, I wasn't looking at Luke,I was looking at a pile of ashes and a boy of about 12 holding a stake. I was lucky - unlucky? - in the way that I was in the shadows, so he didn't see me. " Poseidon one, vampire nil." he muttered to himself. Not that I was paying much attention because I was on fire, in pain closer to death than anything else._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

I ran my fingers through my hair. It had been a year since I had had a flashback that bad. And I had never had a flashback of that particular moment. The night I became a monster, the night I became an undead being feeding off humans to survive. The night that my only friend, my closet friend, Luke Castellean, Turned me into... Turned me into a vampire.

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun! Suspense! Haha. The next chapter will be Percy's POV, but will probably be on here about next weekend. Don't blame me, school starts on Tuesday. Please show how much you love (or hate) my story by clicking that little review button. Please! Cookies for everyone who does! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) Also phew, 'cause it may not seem so long to you, but it is the longest chapter I have ever written. Yay!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes, I know I said I would update on the weekend, but I got loads of favorites & follows, plus 2 reviews! Yay! Ok, sorry if the characters are a bit OOC, but I'm not Rick Riordan, which means I don't own PJO - just the plot.**

**A little shout out to: alugo09, toomanyhugs124,Harlequin K, Cookie Frost Girl, Sora Loves Rain, minypockets,averyeverett, Ghost1247, AwesomedaughterofDemeter,LORD JACKSON8428,and Diamond1479 All of these people revewed, favorited or followed. Thank you so much!**

Percy POV

I took my high pressure stake shooter from my back and watched a pale boy wearing all black look at a girl like she was his next meal. Classic vamp- "Classic vampire behavior." A dry voice said behind me. I turned around, my shooter primed. And then I sighed. It wasn't a vampire about to rip my head off. It was just Nico Di Angelo, my closest friend and the worst person to get creeped up on by. Except maybe a vampire. " Nico. Damn you! Don't creep up on me like that!" He smirked. I just put my finger to my lips and shushed him. After all, I _did _have a vampire to kill. As I shot the stake, the vamp heard it coming - just in time for it to hit him straight in the chest, where his heart was. "Boom!" I said. " Percy Jackson, 10 today, filthy bloodsucker, nil!" Now it was my turn to smirk at Nico. " Come on, Mr. Amazing Vampire Killer, lets get back to HQ before someones dad gets mad at us - mine, yours, or, um..." I knew what he was talking about. When we were kids, one of the three bosses of the VKA had a daughter, but she just... disappeared when we were seven.** ( I know they're different ages, but for the purposes of this story, they're all 16.)** We think she died. Or she might of... _died._ Well, not died exactly, but turned. Into one of them.

Once we were back at HQ, we went straight to our dads. Nico's dad is Hades, mine is Poseidon and the other is Zeus. They are the 'bosses' - the overall in-charge people at the VKA - The Vampire Killing Association. Lovely name, isn't it? " Percy and Nico, we have a very important assignment for you. We have been following a vampire for some time and this is certainly a very peculiar case. Track them down and get rid of them. Remember your training. Her name, is Annabeth. Annabeth Chase. " Hades said. " It's a girl? Wait there's nothing weird about that. But where is she?" " Calm down, Nico. She's in New York, but on the other side of the city. Go find her. We believeshe has been cosorting with another vampire - no one we know. Thalia." The moment Poseidon said that, I knew it was the Thalia we knew. But who was Annabeth? That remained to find out.

**Sorry it's a bit short, but I did put the first chapter on only yesterday.I won't be posting anything for a while, and I am not lying this time when I say the weekend. Also, here are the cookies I promised! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) Next update will be Annabeth, and I'm hoping to get some Percabeth and Thalico within the next 2/3 !**


	3. Important AN

**Dear Readers, **

**I'm really sorry if you thought this was an update, but I really don't have the time to update school has started and everything is crazy right now. This is a VERY important ( i.e. not that important) authors note about my updates. You see, I will only be able to update on the weekends because of school. I know, it's tragic. If I do get chance to update in the week, they will NOT be long updates at all the updates I do on the weekends will hopefully be a bit longer. I'll try to make every update as long as I can but...**

* * *

Random line break. Don't mind me.

* * *

**Excuse the line break. Anyway, on a completely unrelated topic, who's exited for the House of Hades? ME! I can't wait. Another unrelated topic, please post some questions on my other story, which might not be on at your time of reading, but if not will be on very soon. It will be (or is ) called Dear The Character. I willl update more frequently on that because the chapters will be shorter. Peace out!**

**TheGoddessIsAlive :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone, I am so sorry about just giving you that crummy Authors Note last time, but finally I have time to get a chapter up. Contrary to what I said the last ****_proper _****chapter, this will be in Thalia's, not Annabeth's POV. TGIA :)**

* * *

Thalia's POV

" Um, Miss... there's a letter for you." He looked terrified. I just looked at him, and he handed over the letter before practically running out of the room. I laughed, but it was cut short as I looked at the letter. The handwriting was one I knew well, but I didn't understand why she would contact me _now. _I ripped open the envelope and looked at the single sheet of manuscript paper that was mostly blank.

_Dear Thalia,_

_They're still tracking me. And you-know-what is happening again. You're my only hope. See you in an hour._

_Annabeth_

They were still tracking her - the vampire hunters of the VKA. You-know-what... no, it couldn't be. Well, I could ask her. She should be here any minute. Using my vampire speed, I sorted out the room for her stay. I put two human-sized lumps under the covers of my bed and the mattress. No one would come in, but I had to take precautions. Like always, we would go on a hunting spree tonight. It was tradition. Though Annabeth might not be up for it... never mind.

* * *

Barely seconds later, Annabeth burst in.  
" Thals! You gotta help me! It was THAT moment and I couldn't bear it and _he _was there and it was just too much.." she sobbed  
" Look, Annie, you can't hide from it forever. He did turn you but you did love him and I know, it's confusing but you just have to accept it!" She looked a little startled so I sat her down. After a minute she stopped crying and gave me a look that said okay, thanks.  
" Anyway, are you up for the usual?" I asked.  
" No. I have other problems," she said darkly. " The VKA are still trailing me, so we have some.. business to attend to." I grinned and she grinned back at me. Time to show those VKA kids how the big girls play.

* * *

An hour later, we were at the VKA headquarters, fangs out and on the warpath. The strange thing was, it was empty. No sign of life, not even a shout from inside.  
" All the officers must be out- including the two that kept staring at me when I was round here the other day." Annabeth said. I looked at her confused.  
" Why were you... oh. Your grave." A lot of vampires took to it to visit their own graves regularly. It was just her bad luck that hers was round here. She was about to say something but I shushed her.  
" Quiet. There's someone here." Right on cue, two boys about 16 came out from behind a bin. One had black, messy hair and sea green eyes, and the other had dark brown hair and black eyes.  
" Thalia?" the black haired boy said.  
" Oh my god." I was shocked. Annabeth looked worriedly at me, then glared at the boys. The boys I had looked after until I was turned. I looked straight at Percy Jackson and Nico Di Angelo.

**How was it? Yes, terrible I know. Sorry it's so short, but that's all I could think of that ended in an appropriate cliffhanger. Te he. But, unfortunately you have to wait a whole WEEK for another rubbish chapter from me. I know. Please review, favorite, follow or whatever. Maybe post a question for my other story? Next chapter will be Nico. Peace out! **

**TheGoddessIsAlive :)**


	5. Hiatus, sorry!

**Dear Readers, **

**I am so sorry to hi it you with this, but this story is going on hiatus for an undetermined amount of time. I'm thinking of another story so that'll be on soon. Sorry again. Peace out!**

**TheGoddessIsAlive :)**


	6. Really important

**REALLY IMPORTANT YOU MUST READ THIS FUTURE OF STORIES NOT . AN UPDATE!**

**Dear Readers,**

**Okay, what you have to know is I will be going off fanfiction for awhile. I'm sorry if you've been reading my stories and are disappointed, but I have to. If you want to know why, just look on my profile. :) ;) :)**

**Peace out,**

**TheGoddessIsAlive**

**P.S I am not leaving for good, and am hoping to post bits of things when I can. I have put this on my other story as well. If you don't believe me, go look!**


End file.
